Shillouette
by KitsuneRay
Summary: Ri a girl from modernday america and a huge anime fan finds herself in a strange world with strange new powers. she learns that the only way to get home is to solve the mystery of why her and several anime characters are stranded here, and she leans that


prologue: Awoken in a dream

**?**

Ri slowly wakes up, surrounded by darkness. her stiff body sways as she stands. she looks around her and sees nothing but darkness and a feint glow arround her skin. she looks to her feet and sees that she is on a glass like surface and that glass has cracks in it. " did i fall here?" she questioned. "where am i?" she questioned again.

she looked again and the darkness around her reviled mirrors, she saw the glow grow stronger now,nearly blinding her.

" choose, back or forward"

"who are you? what do you mean back or forward?"

" i mean back-or forward. its that simple. unless you'd prefer down" the strange voice said

Ri thought she knew the voice from somewhere but wasn't sure how to place it. she looked down and the cracks below her grew and then shattered she fell. The darkness slowly swallowing her up. then she screamed as load as she cloud and her glowing skin surrounded her in light. her scream echoed and it seemed to cross into other words...

"the one to save you will be the one you remain bonded to forever." the voice echoed before disappearing.

"SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

"the first one to respond to your plea will be the last one you see."

**TOKYO**

Daisuke prepares for another heist as dark. staring at Risa's picture to invoke the change. Soon dark took over and as he took over a load scream filled the area.

"what the?" Dark went the the window to investigate,seeing a strange light in the sky.

"With now!"

the fuzzy little creature lept into the air after dark and became his charcol black wings. Dark flew to the light and before he even got close it surrounded him with light and he vanished from the night sky.

**EARTH**

Goku streaches as super saian 4 before patroling the skies to find the dragon balls (again)

"any sign of them Vegeta?"

"I'M looking!" Vegeta snapped.

Giku looked away accepting Vegetas temperment. he suddenly scenced something.

"what the?" Vageta yelled.

"Wait you scenced that too?" Goku questioned.

They both heard a scream and flew up to look but didnt see anything at first. suddenly a light surrounds them both.

trunks scences that he can scence either of them anymore and jumps out of his seat

"?"

**AREA 11**

Lelough Lamperouge sits in class as usual and he looks and sees a strange light in the sky.

_Whats that? could it be a nightmare above us? no it couldnt be._

he looked more then felt strange and suddenly his geass activated. he paniced and coved his eye then heard the scream radiating in the air. Noone else around him seemed to hear it.

_what? noone else, and my geass whats going on?_

he hears the scream again.

_T-That sounds alot like...! NANNALY!_

He ran out of the classroom,dispite the protests of his teacher.

Suzaku works with llyod and hears the scream.

"whats that?" suzaku gasps

llyod looks his way." my my...sounds like someones about to spring into action."

"wait you heard that too llyod?"

"indeed. sounds like trouble."

suzaku ran and almost ran into lelouch,who was covering his eye.

llyod walked behing them and they all saw a it swallowed them up.

Cecile watched as they vanished.

"...?"

**FEUDAL JAPAN**

Miroku relaxes with the others after along day of traveling after the jewel shards. by a long series of events Inuyasha fought Sesshomaru (again). miroku watches and rin and jaken watch from afar as well. rin looks around and hears a sound.

" a scream?"

"what are you talking about rin?" the little green deamon protested.

Rin runs to the sound.

"hey get back here!" Jaken yells.

Miroku and shippo hear the scream as well.

"where'd that come from." shippo asked.

"I dont know shippo?"

"what are you two carring on about." songo asked with her hands on her hips.

"didnt you hear a woman scream just now?"

"no"

he hears it again and runs to it and shippo follows.

"wait...miroku! shippo!"

they soon see rin and notice shessomaru following her with inuyasha close behind.

"GET BACK HERE AND FIGHT SESSHOMARU!"

then a light surrounds them and inuyasha attaks and almost hits shessomaru before him,miroku,shippo,rin and myyoga vanish.

"huh? what the?"inuyasha couldnt find a trace of them.

**CENTRAL**

Edward and alphonse elric come back from giving a report to roy mustang and ed growls.

"everytime i give him a report he says the same thing. i sware one of these days im going to get him so bad he'll set himself on fire."

"now dont be too rash brother."

"fine."

Ed crossed his arms still steamed. thats when Roy came out of his office all smiles.

"if you wernt so tempermental little fullmetal it wouldnt bother you."

"RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR"

"ED!" Al sighed and held his brother back as he ranted.

Riza halkeye came over to roy

"cournal there are reports of a light in the middle of central"

"a light?"

"yes sir its origins are unknown at this time. Huges already sent Armstrong to the scene.

"very well i'll go see for myself."

Roy goes to the scence followed by ed and all.

Armstrong looks at it puzzled." theres no physical mass and no sourse"

Ed looks at it. "i doubt its the work of alchemy? what is it."

They hear the scream.

"!"

Alphonse looks at the light."its comming from in there"

He runs into it and ed tries to stop him and goes in as well.

"FULLMETAL STAND YOURE GROUND!" ed vanishes "FULLMETAL"

the light flexes and surrounds roy too and armstrong pulls riza away and ed al and roy vanish.

Riza looks in panic and confusion.

**KARAKURA TOWN**

ichigo is sparing with renji in kisukes training ground and they are evenly matched.

"you've gotten better ichigo."

"really to me it just seems that youre getting slower."

"rrrrrrr"

they hear a scream and stop fighting...only long enough to see the light before they dissapear

Leaf village

kakashi is reading alone and he sees the light around him.

"...?huh?"

he vanishes as well.

**Open field**

Kiba in wolf form sniffs around with toboe and the others and his ears twitch.

"that voice."

"kiba?"

"i heard someone scream..."

Tsume huffed" who in the right mind would come here...where in the middle of nowhere."

"were here arnt we?" hige laughed.

"RRRRRRRRRRrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr"

kiba runs over to the noise

"KIBA!"

he soon vanishes into the bl;inding light.

another dimention

Fai d. flourite follows madoka in a ne dimention.

"MADOKA FOUND IT SAKURAS FEATHER!"

"on the top floor?" fai questioned.

"YEPYEP"

Sayoran smiles victoriously. "right we'll get it in no time!"

Fai hears something.

"you go on ahead." he comments.

sayoran goes ahead. madoka stays behind.

"fai?"

"i thought i heard a voice...no a scream"

"what?"

they see the light in an alley and it swallows them up.

**Dr. Agasa's home**

conan(jimmy)sneaks past rachel and detective moore to dr agasas place.

"hey "

"oh jimmy!"

"you have any new gagets for me?"

"in fact i do!wait right there...now where did i put it?"

Conan waits and hears a scream.

a scream? from here?

he runs and a light swallow him up.

the dr finds the gadget...

"JIMMY? now whered he go?"

**Rooftop**

Train sits on a roof top looking at the stars.

"heh. its a strangely peaceful night."

He sees a light and hears a scream.

"looks like i spoke too soon."

the light swallows him up and a cat comes up.

"MERRRRRRROW?"

Ris runs out of breath and passes out.

i havent hit the ground 'll happen to me...can anyone save me?

she reaches her hands in the air and everything around her becomes black...lifeless.

**TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER ONE**


End file.
